


月晕与圆虹

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 佩尔·默特萨克已经快要想不起来他上次去工作室的情景了。他的经纪人梅苏特·厄齐尔这几年捧起不少新星，赚到几笔大钱后立刻把自己的工作室搬进了大楼。总之厄齐尔的事业蒸蒸日上，而他默特萨克则是受益群体中的一个例外。
Relationships: Calum Chambers/Rob Holding, Mathieu Flamini/Mesut Özil, Olivier Giroud/Mathieu Debuchy, Per Mertesacker/Laurent Koscielny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：主-M4K6（默特萨克x科斯切尔尼），米尼鱼（弗拉米尼x厄齐尔），撸彪（吉鲁x德比希），钱萝卜（钱伯斯x霍尔丁）。  
> 全文主要情节是过气老演员默特萨克搭档当红明星科斯切尔尼拍摄了一部电影，二人在名利双收之余顺便也收获了爱情。  
> 在这个过程中，米尼鱼、撸彪和钱萝卜也有自己的故事发生，具体看文里各种瞎编。  
> 大量OOC和脑补啊，慎入…… 以及祝各位平安夜和圣诞节快乐！  
> （坑了三年多，大概率是不会填的）

佩尔·默特萨克已经快要想不起来他上次去工作室的情景了。  
他的经纪人梅苏特·厄齐尔这几年捧起不少新星，赚到几笔大钱后立刻把自己的工作室搬进了大楼。总之厄齐尔的事业蒸蒸日上，而他默特萨克则是受益群体中的一个例外。

到达六层以后，默特萨克给厄齐尔发了条消息。  
好吧，他其实还是记得上次来时的一些细节的，毕竟和现在的对比很鲜明，而他又没那么洒脱。那时他们的全部家底只有一层，还是地下，但所有人都认识他。那一年他以最佳男配的身份提名了金球奖，虽然没入围演员工会奖和奥斯卡，可之后源源不断的邀约成了他们的第一次飞跃。  
紧接着两部收获颇丰的商业片，和一次提名奥斯卡的独立电影，把默特萨克推向聚光灯前。然而还没等他摸到小金人的边，连续三部差评电影彻底将他甩入低谷。更倒霉的是，他还出了车祸，眉骨上落下一道疤，被媒体们争相报道了一周后，再次从公众视野中消失。  
于是现在，厄齐尔打电话叫他过来谈谈接新戏的事。一路上，没有任何一个员工认出他，更别提像激动地跑过来找他要签名这种事。

说真的，谁会想不开到让一个过气又破相的德国佬来演自己电影里的主角。  
他这样想，可还是来了。

当他站在等候区跟保安两个人尴尬对视时，一个青年人笑嘻嘻地跑过来刷卡开门冲他喊：“默特萨克先生，请跟我来。”  
这时保安脸上出现恍然大悟的表情，默特萨克知道那意味着什么，但他依旧板着脸走了进去。  
他突然希望今天要谈论的事情能有点起色。

“半个月你都不想忍？你想想我，假期泡汤了不说，现在天天因为你被人骚扰。”厄齐尔见到默特萨克进来用手指指沙发，接着站到窗前背对来人继续讲电话：“格兰尼特（扎卡）你要是再这么翘通告就走人吧，我是好说话可我也想多活几年……嗯……对……说好了三天内啊！下次你再跑路，经纪人电话那栏就写个空号，这样我也落个清闲是不是。”挂电话之后，厄齐尔也走过来坐上沙发，端起面前的茶杯道：“卡鲁姆你看看，你心怡的老前辈这几年在家待成什么样，瞧瞧这胡茬，难怪小报记者说你跟刚下诺曼底似的。  
默特萨克直翻白眼，“不是吧，竟然还有小报愿意写我？”  
名叫卡鲁姆的青年人站在门口把工卡扔到厄齐尔的办公桌上，自己在沙发对面坐下来准备看戏。  
“是啊，奇怪吧！”很久没见过面，默特萨克觉得厄齐尔看起来和以前很不一样了。“你怎么不问问我花了多少钱呢？”  
“莫非你要破产了？什么时候对钱这么上心了。”默特萨克说完也没心思喝茶了，已经沦落到被小报报道的事实显然对他打击不小。  
厄齐尔眼皮垂下，心不在焉地说：“你倒是对事业上心，怎么不继续在家窝着？”

……沉默。

卡鲁姆见两人都不讲话了，掏出小本子说：“默特萨克先生，给我签个名吧！”  
“你可别给我丢人了。”厄齐尔捂着脑袋说。默特萨克大笑着接过笔划拉两下，他上次签名还是在医院办理出院手续的时候。  
卡鲁姆拿回本子，看了看，“太丑了，明天我给你个新的重练。”  
默特萨克瞪眼看着厄齐尔，希望对方能给他个解释。  
厄齐尔大眼睛一瞥，一副“我要破产”的样子。  
青年人把本扔回包里，伸手过来说，“你好，我是你的新私人助理，我叫卡鲁姆·钱伯斯，英格兰人。”默特萨克不敢伸手，实际上，他才是破产的那个，哪有什么钱雇新助理。  
“免费的。”厄齐尔边打哈欠边说，“你的迷弟，说自愿给你打三年工，等你情况好转了之后多给点就行。”

默特萨克挑眉，心想自己的运气点这就来了？

“当然，我没那么无耻。”说到这里，厄齐尔不禁笑起来，“现在你还是归我管的，我可不想落下个过河拆桥的恶名。这样，我先替你付一段时间的薪水，你最好指望你能重新火起来。”圈里谁都知道厄齐尔是怎么发家的，也都知道默特萨克现在什么样。  
默特萨克一边跟钱伯斯握手，一边冲厄齐尔挥拳，“行了，赶紧谈正事，难得你能想起还有我这么一号人。”  
厄齐尔把几份文件往茶几上一摔，动作不是很大但足以表达他一直以来的怒气。“拜托！是谁几年前哭着求着叫我不要逼他工作的？”  
“我只是需要时间。”  
“现在时间过去了，你好了吗？不，你一点都不好。我已经和德尚谈了，他们打算让吉鲁演那个角色。”  
钱伯斯在一旁掏出手机开始谷歌，默特萨克摊手，“他俩是老乡嘛。”  
“这是重点吗？”厄齐尔被气笑了。  
默特萨克罕见地开始谈论起自己的同行，“德尚究竟怎么想的？就吉鲁那个家伙，演谁都像他自己，他能演好一个乐天派老男人？”他想了想觉得自己这样说实在不太好，于是换了个方向继续，“我想象不出会有谁比我更适合那个角色。”  
“事实上我也这么想，但是德尚和吉鲁以前合作过，而你……”  
默特萨克知道事情又绕回到他当初的决定上了，只好撇撇嘴，“你不可能只为了这么一个坏消息找我过来。”  
“有个性爱用品公司想找你拍新一季产品的广告。”  
“噗……”默特萨克知道今天这茶他是喝不下去了，“说真的，梅苏特你去把吉鲁签过来吧，他简直万能。”  
厄齐尔面露惊恐连忙说：“不，我打算把这个机会留给热罗姆（博阿滕）。”  
“你存心的。”默特萨克不打算再发表什么看法了。  
“卡鲁姆，资料弄好了吗？”见到钱伯斯点头，厄齐尔说：“勒夫有个二战的片正在筹备。”  
“他不是从来不碰战争片的吗？”默特萨克大张着嘴巴问。  
“是，所以我觉得你会感兴趣。主演暂时还没定下来，我听制片那边说可能会找菲利普（拉姆），他们现在比较希望你能出演男配。”  
默特萨克眼睛一亮，“剧本呢？剧本写好了吗？”  
“还没有，目前还在拉人。”  
“那还远着呢，告诉他们出来剧本再说。”  
“行。此外温格的助手打过电话来，他们想找你主演他们手头的一个项目。”  
“纪录片还是传记片？大名鼎鼎的温格居然能看上我，这还真是荣幸。”默特萨克说这话是真心的，法国倔老头可是业内出了名的工作狂，同时跟他合作过的人又都对他赞不绝口。  
厄齐尔抬抬下巴，意思叫他听钱伯斯说。  
“讲特工的。”  
“额……特工简史？”除了这个他想不出别的。  
钱伯斯嫌弃地叹气说：“两个特工的日常生活。有女主角但是戏份不多，双男主设定。”  
默特萨克笑了，“特工还能有日常生活？那得多无聊。”  
“是啊，所以你要是接了的话，就得为冲奥做好准备。”钱伯斯突然从手机屏幕前抬起头，浅绿色的眼睛盯着默特萨克看，里面包含着不言而喻的期待。  
默特萨克下意识地回避，低头摩挲着骨瓷杯的边缘。他知道自己没有拒绝的理由，也知道这是个绝佳的好机会，但他确实安静了太久，有些事做起来可能已经不再像以前那样轻而易举。现在这种状态下，他真的要接这种容错率非常低的片子吗？

钱伯斯还想要具体说说剧本的内容，厄齐尔挥手叫他等一会。  
默特萨克时隔这么久终于想要继续演绎的道路，厄齐尔可不想在这个时间节点操之过急把人给逼回去。生气归生气，说到底他是默特萨克而不是别人。厄齐尔的朋友是不少，但这一个他是不可能不管不顾的。

默特萨克曾经在片场对他伸出手打消了他的全部顾虑，现在，厄齐尔觉得是时候拉对方一把了。

厄齐尔的手搭上默特萨克的肩头，被吓一跳的默特萨克扭头看他。  
“你有天赋，这里人人都知道。你说我人缘这么好，天生就该做经纪人，那我以一个经纪人的身份告诉你：我的眼光总是比任何人都准，而你是我这里最优秀的演员……”默特萨克抿嘴想笑，厄齐尔补上抻长了的话头，“之一。”  
默特萨克再次低下头，和刚才不同的是，他一边摇头一边微笑。

“卡鲁姆，我说的对吗？”  
“当然！默特萨克先生直到现在都是我心里最棒的演员！”钱伯斯笑起来的样子特别甜，要不是他执意想做幕后人员，厄齐尔真有想过把他推成小鲜肉。

默特萨克搓搓脸，“那好，我先回去读读剧本，然后给你打电话。”厄齐尔笃定地说：“你一定会想演这部戏的。”  
“你不生气啦？”默特萨克有些心虚地问。  
“我生气管用？只要你别像格兰尼特一样整天给我添麻烦就行。”厄齐尔一想到那个任性玩失踪的瑞士人就觉得头大。  
钱伯斯在一旁穿上大衣，也准备跟默特萨克一起离开。

“对了梅苏特。”  
“什么？”厄齐尔正要伏回桌前看新合同。  
“备选有风声吗？”默特萨克的表情很认真，厄齐尔犹豫几秒后捋了一下耳旁的头发说，“据我推测……施科德兰（穆斯塔菲）的可能性很大。”  
默特萨克皱眉，“《发条战记》里的那个不太大的孩子？”  
厄齐尔按着太阳穴哭笑不得地说：“佩尔，回去叫卡鲁姆给你补补课吧！汉诺威避世的日子纵然是好，可你现在居然连眼下谁最火都不知道。”  
“起码我现在知道施科德兰什么样，不然他怎么会排在我后面。”  
“卡鲁姆你赶紧领他回家……”厄齐尔觉得他需要一个人待会。  
钱伯斯掏出工卡，推着默特萨克走出办公区。走廊里，德国人还问他：“现在最火的谁啊？不是咱们公司的艺人吧。”不然厄齐尔哪会是这种语气。  
钱伯斯给他叫来一辆车，上车之后告诉他：“对，不是咱们公司的，”说着掏出手机给默特萨克看，“就是这个人，劳伦特·科斯切尔尼。”  
默特萨克第一印象觉得这人不太像是会爆红的那种演员。  
“给你看照片呢，是希望你能记住他。如果温格的这部戏你接了，双男主的另外一个人就是他。”  
默特萨克开始慌了，这已经不是走运的问题了。他点开钱伯斯刚发过来的邮件，打算看看这究竟是个什么样的故事，而温格又是因为什么挑中了他。

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

劳伦特·科斯切尔尼正在一间咖啡厅里焦急地等着电话。  
非休息日的大厅人很少，外面风起云涌看起来离下暴雨不远了。科斯切尔尼在角落里把衣领翻起来，他觉得似乎有人在往这个方向看，希望不要是有狗仔发现他。

铃声响起，科斯切尔尼迅速按下通话，“喂？”  
“劳伦特，温格那边的人通知我说佩尔·默特萨克确定入组了。你还想演吗？”  
科斯切尔尼下意识地叹了一口气，“温格和他的团队都决定好了，事到临头你还折腾什么。洛杉矶不是米兰不是伦敦，更不是巴黎，没人在乎那些不实际的东西。”  
弗拉米尼听出对方的急躁和心不在焉，话头一转问道：“那就这么定了。詹妮弗还是不想见你？”  
“兴许她现在正试图给我打电话想要挽回。”  
“那你回头有空记得找我，份额的事还需要敲。”  
等他挂断电话，发现詹妮弗真的发来一条信息写着：你等我，我过去。  
带着笑容看向窗外的科斯切尔尼那时还不知道，他破碎不堪的恋情即将彻底结束。

就因为你是个该死的破演戏的？——这是吉鲁知道以后的提问。  
而对科斯切尔尼来说，这事使他头一次质疑起自己对待事业的态度，审视起自己是不是做得太过火。比方说现在满世界都是他和多年女友分手的消息，而从职业性上来讲，这些记者也没什么不对。但他依然对此感到怒不可遏：人们凭什么对屏幕之外的他，他的私生活指指点点肆意评论，甚至是恶意揣测。

另外一头，默特萨克这边也看到了有关科斯切尔尼与女友分手的消息。  
钱伯斯刷出新闻的第一时间就给厄齐尔打了电话，厄齐尔叫他等消息。虽然这事说不好是谁的问题，但科斯切尔尼显然已经在风口浪尖上了。戏还没拍，风波就来了，难保不会出点什么意外。  
三日后钱伯斯接到回复，和他预想的一样，拍摄日期被延后了。他准备上楼告诉默特萨克，这套小别墅的主人自从那天跟厄齐尔谈过之后就没下过楼，连钱伯斯说自己要搬进来，德国人都只是给了他几把钥匙，随后立刻关上了门。

他问过厄齐尔这正不正常，大眼睛德国人告诉他：都赖车祸，佩尔才不能靠自信更加美丽。  
钱伯斯心想：这公司里都是些什么人。

“前辈，新的日程表我发给你了记得查收啊！”钱伯斯站在门口喊。  
“门没锁，你进来。”钱伯斯闻声进去，顺便把外卖也搁在桌上。  
“不是说过叫我佩尔不要叫前辈了吗！我胡子都刮了，你还有什么不满意的。”默特萨克放下手里的资料，狼吞虎咽地吃起来。  
“是是是，啥你都管。”从言谈举止到发邮件格式，这几天默特萨克没少摧残钱伯斯。  
“你现在是我的人，我当然得管。梅苏特交代过了，这是你第一次给明星当助理，让我好好教你。”  
“过气明星。”钱伯斯强调。  
“过气明星也是人！你遇见别的过气明星也这么随便，将来只会死的更惨。”钱伯斯想：哦，所以你还知道我现在被你折腾的和死了差不多一样惨。  
“下周之前给我找个人来。”  
钱伯斯警惕地问：“干什么？”  
“健身啊！你觉得我肚子上的这些赘肉能套进紧身衣上去拍打戏？”  
“看来你一天天也不是什么都不想嘛……”  
“臭小子，你真的是我粉丝吗？一点都不尊重我。”  
“我是啊！我怎么不是！”钱伯斯煞有介事地说，“我以前可喜欢你演的戏了，连舞台剧我都去看的现场版。”  
默特萨克放下叉子问：“以前？”  
“现在你在我心里的形象，还不如厄齐尔老板，虽然他看上去总是一副什么都不管的样子。”  
“那你厄齐尔老板当初还是我挖掘的呢！”  
“既然你这么有眼光，干嘛不自己开个艺人工作室骨干培养中心？”  
默特萨克愣住了，钱伯斯也突然感觉到了气氛的尴尬，不知道该说点什么。后来德国人干瘪瘪地笑笑说：“我想我还是不能放弃演戏，我做不到。”

钱伯斯知道这里面有问题，但依然为自己追星追了眼前这个人而感到庆幸不已。

马蒂厄·弗拉米尼和温格的团队交涉完后直接坐车去了科斯切尔尼家。  
好在温格愿意为了主演的状态恢复而等上几个月，同时默特萨克那边完全是一副你们爱怎么来就怎么来的状态。弗拉米尼也不是第一次和过气演员的团队打交道了，但他是第一次遇见这么和气又随便的代理人。通常来讲，过气人群总是气急败坏且有意无意爱端架子的，当然也有可能因为他是在代表科斯切尔尼，所以这些人不敢和他叫嚣什么。但他还是觉得整体素质这种东西装不出毫无破绽的样子。  
正想着，手机提示音响了。弗拉米尼点开一看，梅苏特·厄齐尔的好友申请。  
会议结束时说好加一下联系方式的，他给忘了，这个厄齐尔看起来很懒散却意外蛮靠谱的。弗拉米尼通过申请后告诉司机开快点。剧组现在凑得差不多了，就差科斯切尔尼了。

弗拉米尼到的时候，玄关处已经有双访客的鞋子，他走进客厅正好看到奥利维尔·吉鲁对着一桌子垃圾食品大吃大喝。  
“你今天不是该去拍杂志封面的吗？”弗拉米尼说完四处看了看，科斯切尔尼大概在厨房里忙活着。  
“我的lolo都失恋了，我哪里还有心情工作啊！”说话者一脸义正言辞，脸不红气不喘。  
“你知道他失恋了还叫他给你做饭！”弗拉米尼觉得自己还是管吉鲁管得太松。  
吉鲁有点委屈，“我不够吃嘛，再说劳伦特做的汤这些垃圾哪里比得上……”大个子渐渐凑到弗拉米尼耳边低声说：“我不叫他做点什么，他看起来更糟。依我看你就不应该推迟拍摄，他现在最不适合的就是一个人待着。”  
弗拉米尼也压低声音说：“情况变得更糟了？”  
“我现在看lolo一闲着，我就害怕。特别当他回卧室看到詹妮弗的东西的时候，我都不忍心说下去了……”吉鲁闭起眼睛，活像吃了青柠。

“马蒂厄你什么时候来的？”端着汤的科斯切尔尼问，两个人匆忙转过身子冲他傻笑。如果是往常，科斯切尔尼一定会问他俩在偷偷商量什么，但是现在，科斯切尔尼仿佛对什么都不关心，只是把汤放在桌上叮嘱吉鲁等凉一点再喝，接着像个幽魂一样晃回了卧室。  
“你要不给温格他们打个电话说明天就去多伦多开拍吧。”吉鲁不忍心地说。  
“你还指望他拍戏？我怀疑他现在去和默特萨克一起读剧本的话，温格都会刷掉他而不是那个落魄傻大个。”吉鲁听完也不出声了，他承认弗拉米尼说的在理。

“德尚那边叫你什么时候去报道？”  
“下周三。”  
“自己上点心。”很多人都不看好吉鲁能演好这个片，弗拉米尼看过那些无病呻吟的评论家所做出的预判，但如果吉鲁只会演风骚男的话，他当初就不会把他招进来。  
“我知道。等着看吧，我会变成你第二棵摇钱树的。”  
弗拉米尼只是淡淡地说：“幸好你一直单身，不然我真怕你出名之后也和劳伦特一样。”  
见到老板有些伤感，吉鲁耸耸肩自嘲，“得了吧，哪个女孩会真的想要嫁给我这种人。”烂片约会王的魅力担当，从来都只适合被观众拿来脑补而不是作为终身伴侣。  
“女孩不行，那就男孩。”弗拉米尼知道吉鲁是想让他高兴点，便也顺着这个毫无营养的话题说了下去。  
“男孩的话，我一定要找个内向的，会写剧本的。样子嘛，不需要太好看，对我好就行了。”吉鲁半开玩笑地说。  
“对你好？是给你写个量身打造的剧本还是内向到除了你都不对别人温柔？”弗拉米尼有时候觉得做人活得像吉鲁这么简单未必是件坏事。  
吉鲁摸摸休假期养得浓密的大胡子说：“两样都做到那不就更完美了嘛！”  
弗拉米尼丢下他，打算去看看科斯切尔尼闷在卧室里做些什么。

卧室拉了窗帘光线昏暗，弗拉米尼在门缝里望见科斯切尔尼睡了，他决定还是明天再来谈新戏的事情。  
可实际上，闷在被窝里的科斯切尔尼正一边戴着耳机听歌一边把脸深深埋进枕头，好几天都没合眼。

吉鲁送走弗拉米尼后，强行把科斯切尔尼从屋里拽到书房，说他就要和默特萨克拍戏了，应该先了解一下对方的戏路，以免日后相处起来尴尬。当吉鲁在电脑前犹豫着不知道看哪部电影时，科斯切尔尼突然开口了。  
“就看那部《总有一天说再见》吧。”  
吉鲁翻了翻，还真有，他还发现这是部很久以前的作品，而那时没人知道默特萨克是谁。

吉鲁也没说什么，既然科斯切尔尼想看，放就是了。  
结果看到后来，他们都哭了。

**_备注_ **

K6的女朋友詹妮弗是我随便取的，不想带入现实里的6嫂。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中所有内容都是虚构的（无论是人还是电影）均与现实无关。  
> 我把前两小节里的厄齐尔做了修改，虽然还是挺崩的。唉……都是我设定有问题的锅。

三个月刚好过完夏天进入初秋，科斯切尔尼成功在家躲过了所有灼人的热度。  
弗拉米尼前几天通过视频电话问科斯切尔尼可不可以试镜，科斯切尔尼也正想和他说这事，怎么可能会有制片人通情达理到愿意在马上要开前期制作会议时才安排主演试镜？就算温格的团队选角一向稳妥，但日程和预算等问题也总要有人在监制背后撑腰。如果没有很主观的因素参与其中，谁会心甘情愿冒这么大风险？顺着这个思路想下去，科斯切尔尼认为那个一直没露面的主要合伙人应该不是弗拉米尼。

但问题是，除了弗拉米尼还有谁能拿得出这么多钱，就为了一部不入流的特工电影。顺便一说，这部电影还有个不知所云的名字，叫《巨石的背面》。  
厄齐尔？是有可能。但要是默特萨克那边有这么多钱，多砸几部商业片高调宣布回归岂不是更好？科斯切尔尼把自己的推想和弗拉米尼简单讲了讲，谁知对方告诉他：“其实你猜得八九不离十，但合伙人不是一方而是两家。”  
还没洗漱的科斯切尔尼在笔电屏幕前眉毛拧得纠结，“你的意思是……你和厄齐尔都是？”对面的人挑眉。  
“马蒂厄你疯了吧！这事要是在电影上映前被曝光了，人们只会说咱们两家毁了这部片子，到时候可没人在乎老爷子这块金字招牌把戏拍成什么样。”科斯切尔尼等人和温格的关系一直不错，私下里大家都叫他老爷子。  
弗拉米尼听完只是扯扯领带，看上去并不紧张。“过一阵会有通告宣布我们加入制片方，至于厄齐尔那边，虽然资金是他个人出的，但公众看起来只会觉得是一个西班牙人心血来潮。”

科斯切尔尼一头雾水，这次投资方的成分远比他想象的要复杂。

“既然你问了，索性都告诉你。只是你以后和那个德国高佬独处的时候，可不要露出端倪。”  
科斯切尔尼开玩笑说：“先不提我和他能不能聊到一起去，就算我们相处得来，我也不是那种多话的人吧！”  
“所以这类话我从来不说给奥利听。当然，他也不问。”公司人人都知道吉鲁的佣金付得最高，因为他堆给助手和经纪人的事情最多，不过相应的，他也是最好应付的那个。  
科斯切尔尼裹紧一点毯子说：“可他也不傻。”  
弗拉米尼点头，“厄齐尔找来一个叫拉莫斯的人顶替了他的名头。我之前查过，这个西班牙人一直从事音乐领域，旗下团队的作品也都很不错，没有问题。”像这样可疑的事情，没人会视而不见。

“你觉得靠谱就成，”科斯切尔尼摸摸下巴突然又想起来刚才没说完的话，“既然这样，为什么不想让默特萨克知道？”  
“我也不清楚。”还真是怪了，世上还有他弗拉米尼不知道的事情。科斯切尔尼不信但还是听对方继续说下去。“洽谈会上厄齐尔看似心不在焉，但在最后签合同之前强调了一句有关这事的保密条例，他还特别提到尤其是对他家的艺人，也就是默特萨克。”  
“他的意思是整件事，还是他自己？”二者的区别在于：是保密厄齐尔出钱的事，还是连同拉莫斯这个人一起保密。  
“只是他。依我看，他非常不想默特萨克知道他投资的事；同时这样一来，你之前担心的状况也不会出现。”弗拉米尼的表情看上去居然有几分赞赏。  
科斯切尔尼想了想说：“有点胡来，但和我们关系不大。”  
“对，所以我也好奇。”弗拉米尼知道科斯切尔尼的意思，特别是找别人来帮自己花钱这一点，业内很少有人敢这么做，但这个不声不响的厄齐尔就做了，还做得很奇怪。  
科斯切尔尼靠回到椅背，琢磨了一会开口道：“看来厄齐尔抛弃老东家的传闻可以不攻自破了。”恰恰和谣言相反，厄齐尔对默特萨克可说得上是以诚相待。  
“还有。”弗拉米尼提醒。  
“厄齐尔人好的说法在你心里坐实了。”科斯切尔尼伸出食指点点桌面，笑容有些不怀好意。

弗拉米尼则毫不避讳，“很难得不是吗？”  
确实。但科斯切尔尼没忘记他这次谈话真正想问的事情。在弗拉米尼打算关闭页面前，科斯切尔尼出声问：“马蒂厄，要是我没和……詹妮弗分手，你……”  
“是。这样做把握才更大。”说完，弗拉米尼合上了电脑。

不成为制片方的一员，哪有资格要求所有人只为了一个主演干等三个月。  
这下他科斯切尔尼又欠了弗拉米尼一份人情。

试镜这天科斯切尔尼差点迟到，他的助理加布里埃尔因为早起发现感冒临时请假，导致他只好一个人叫车过来，结果遇上堵车。  
于是匆忙之间，科斯切尔尼走丢了。他在约好的楼层转了几圈，终于看到一扇门前挂着“化妆间”的字牌，打算推门进去找人问问。  
敲了几下没人应。法国人随手按下门把手，居然开了。

科斯切尔尼和默特萨克第一次见面的情形……似乎不太好。

默特萨克显然没想到会有人到这来，正在抽烟的他一下子呛住了，接着开始猛咳，咳得科斯切尔尼感觉自己的肺都疼。  
“抱歉……我，迷路了。”科斯切尔尼不好意思的褶子里夹满尴尬。  
默特萨克更不好意思，他本来是想一个人偷偷躲在这抽口烟缓解下紧张的，谁知道这么不巧被他日后的搭档给撞见了，嗯……姑且算是。“不，你来得正好。”默特萨克的笑容很有感染力，科斯切尔尼的情绪稳了不少。德国人掐灭烟头，站起来领他往外走，边走边说：“场子已经布好了就在拐角那边，帕特•莱斯打算让我们随便来一段，不长，五页纸。”  
科斯切尔尼走在默特萨克身边才觉得这人真的挺高，“温格呢？他不在吗？”  
默特萨克告诉他，“好像剧本作者和编剧那边出了岔子，莱斯先生说回头会把录像发给他的。”  
科斯切尔尼点头表示知道了。他本来是想和温格道个歉的，毕竟是因为才他耽搁这么久。

“那个……你的病是全好了还是好得差不多了？”高个子的样子有些犹豫。  
科斯切尔尼一愣，随即反应过来，总得有点借口，病假当然最管用。“差不多了。”他现在开始庆幸自己前一段时间过得乱七八糟，样子看起来确实很像大病初愈。  
默特萨克挠挠脸说：“我不是很了解胸腔积水，听说这种病怕冷。过几天要降温，记得多穿一点。”  
“我会的，谢谢。”说完他在心下嘀咕：好吧，原来我得了胸腔积水。

科斯切尔尼看见拐角尽头有个年轻人挥手叫他们过去，估计那里就是临时片场。  
默特萨克突然对他说：“糟糕！我还没自我介绍过。佩尔•默特萨克，叫我佩尔就行。”  
科斯切尔尼笑，“劳伦特，劳伦特•科斯切尔尼，”说着握上对方伸出的手，“我特别喜欢你的《圆虹之日》，你在里面表现得实在太好了！”  
走在前面的默特萨克突然停下脚步回头看他。  
科斯切尔尼在对方脸上捕捉不到一丝情绪，下意识地辩解起来，“呃……我的意思是，你的其他作品显然也很不错，不过我个人非常喜欢这……”科斯切尔尼说着说着发现默特萨克的表情逐渐松懈下来，所以他也适时停下了。  
“很好，”默特萨克咳嗽了一声继续说：“我是说，你能喜欢这部片子很好。”说话人此刻看上去心情不错，但科斯切尔尼却觉得他的笑容里带着勉强。“你也能猜到，人们总会跟我说《发条战记》有多棒，就因为它入围过金球奖。”科斯切尔尼也跟着吐舌头，“好像你这辈子只拍过这么一部戏。”接着他们一同笑起来。  
原本站在临时片场门口的钱伯斯走到他们面前说：“看见你们聊得这么愉快我也很开心，但是场地执行人已经在催了，他说一会还有别的剧组过来，叫你们抓紧时间。”  
钱伯斯的话基本上是对着默特萨克讲完的，话到末尾才转头朝向科斯切尔尼。“你好，我是佩尔的私人助理卡鲁姆•钱伯斯。”  
“你好，我是劳伦特•科斯切尔尼。我助手今天不在，你有事可以直接和我讲。”  
“好，那等试镜结束后我们再谈。”钱伯斯说完侧过身子，两个人朝着拐角快步走去。

结果临进屋前，两个人不约而同都停下了。  
事实上，这场试镜的初衷很明确：看看两位主演搭戏能不能擦出火花。如果能便皆大欢喜，而一旦效果不好，换掉科斯切尔尼的可能性会更大一点。当然，弗拉米尼负责的艺人还有很多，说不定哪一个就会被温格看中，即使说无法保证自己人主演，那么根据已知的业界定律「投资温格的作品几乎等于稳赚不赔」，弗拉米尼依然可以收获一笔不小的报酬。  
科斯切尔尼很清楚眼下的情况照理说不用太在意结果，可他却驻足了，因为他很在乎这一次的机会。首先这次的角色和他一贯的荧幕形象反差非常大，可以说很有挑战性；其次，已经有很多风言风语说他会退出演艺界，而他原本不在意这些话的，他在乎的是他意识到自己的确因为私事影响到了工作，而这是他在原则上所无法接受的。  
至于默特萨克就很好猜了，一时之间突然冒出的胆怯。

正巧这时门开了，走出来一高一矮两个人，高的那个带着一顶坦克帽。坦克帽说：“杰克（威尔希尔）你确定通知的是十点到吗？”叫杰克的人回：“绝对没错！我还特意……这不来了吗！”科斯切尔尼和默特萨克二人对视了几秒，接着默特萨克开口说：“抱歉，请直接开始吧！”  
坦克帽拍掉杰克很没礼貌的指着人的手臂，职业性地微笑说：“二位跟我进来吧，为了节约时间我们直接安排的双机位，你们只需要演一遍就可以了。”话到这里，坦克帽已经带着堵在门口的几个人走到了场地中心机器能够覆盖到的位置，威尔希尔和钱伯斯自觉退到一旁，不远处几台扎堆的电脑后面探出来一个光头喊：“本子呢？把本子拿给他们过一眼。演一下超市对话那段，五分钟准备够不够？”虽然和之前说好的不一样，但二人还是点头了，于是光头继续喊道：“照明两分钟之后开，先不要打光。”

“博尔德现在怎么也跟老爹一样抠了。”威尔希尔一边收道具一边嘟囔。钱伯斯本想借机会搭话，不料手机却响了。一看是厄齐尔打来的不能不接，钱伯斯只好拿着手机去外面的走廊。听电话时，恰好几个人前后簇拥着一个长相还不错的英国人路过。英国小哥正和身边离得最近的一个人说话，接着还笑起来。钱伯斯觉得有些好看，一时间竟忘了听电话那头厄齐尔在说什么。  
一行人走得挺快，钱伯斯在他们过去以后连忙凑到附近两个花痴女身后，如愿得知了英国小哥的名字：罗伯特·霍尔丁。

TBC……（大概率是坑掉了）

**Author's Note:**

> 月晕与圆虹这篇文，我套用了很多神夏同人《Performance In A Leading Role》的内容。  
> （但后面的内容不会再套梗了，以及目前发的这几篇也有很多的原创，具体的其实各位可以自行对比。）
> 
> 本来是想写一写再在文章里说明这事的，因为我怕说早了，大家都去看这篇超级棒的文，就没人愿意看我的渣文了（私心）。但是因为迟迟没更新，没办法在正文里进行说明，这个事情就一直憋在我心里，很难受。所以在此单独说一下。
> 
> 以及《Performance In A Leading Role》这篇文真的很棒，是神夏同人里我重温最多，最喜欢的一篇。向作品和作者鞠躬。前一阵子听说这篇文被影视公司购买了版权，已经从外网撤掉了。或许以后会被拍摄成影视作品，说真的我对此很期待。
> 
> 希望我讲清楚了。
> 
> 《Performance In A Leading Role》网上应该还能下载到翻译版，推荐大家阅读。真的超棒！


End file.
